Tour
by IxAmxThexFivexTailsx
Summary: Chrona loses a bet with the Thompson sisters and has to tour Death City with them as payment. How will things turn out, I wonder? P.S. I didnt exactly say what the bet was in the fic, use your imagination okay? Ragnarok/Chrona


A/N: ... Be warned, I'm writing out of boredom. And no, I still don't own the wonderful piece of work that is Soul Eater. Nor will I ever.

:Soul Eater:

"Chrona! What the hell are you wearing?!"

Chrona blinked, checking over her attire for the day before looking back at her weapon.

"Clothes." her response unruffled by the death glare Ragnarök was shooting her.

"I know what they are!" Ragnarök spat, blood vein pulsing as he tried to rein in his temper, yet was failing miserably. He gave her another once over. Her clothes for today consisted of a violet strapless shirt that was cut low in the front and back, and black shorts that were mid thigh length. And although

he wouldn't mind if she dressed like this with just himself around, it was a entirely different manner if she were to go out into public. Which she was.

Seeing Chrona making her way towards the door, Ragnarök quickly intervened . Placing himself between the the door and his miester, he growled at her.

"Your not leaving until you change."

Chrona sighed knowing it was going to take awhile to calm him down before she could go anywhere.

She wouldn't even be dressing like this if it wasn't for that stupid bet she made with the Thompson sisters.

And even though her senses screamed at her to leave and to go get Ragnarök(because he was good at those type of things) she decided to give it a try and failed..miserably. The price? To wear whatever the sisters found suitable and tour Death City with the two for the day. Not a bad bet at all, unless (a. you didn't like to draw attention to yourself. (b. you hate crowds and (c. you had a MAJORLY possessive weapon.

"Did you hear me?!"

The screeching of Ragnarök brought her thoughts back into the present, and although it was tempting to giggle at the prospect of Ragnarök busting the furiously pounding vein in his forehead she knew better.

"Now Ragnarök, a bets a bet." She said softly, trying to cool him off, "Its only for today."

"I don't care! Your not going!" Ragnarök snarled, bringing a fist upon the hopeless by standing door. Hoping to rattle her, nope, no dice. Damn.

"Why don't you just come with me?" She suggested hopefully.

He fell silent, a sign that he was considering the prospect. With a final huff, he grabbed a hold of the door throwing it open with a loud bang before grabbing her wrist and dragging her down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" He asked gruffly, slowing his pace so she could keep up with him.

Chrona smiled. Glad that she wouldn't be alone on this expedition.

"The entrance to Death City."

:Soul Eater:

Ragnarök was mad, no not mad, he was pissed. They had been waiting for the bitchy sisters for a hour, and still no sign. And whats worse then that was that Chrona had caught a lot of the town boys attention, some even having the balls to give cat calls as she passed by. The only thing keeping him at bay was the fact that if he killed the little bastards, Shibusen would find traces of the black blood and kick him and Chrona out of Death City. Or kill them. One of the two. But that didn't keep him from shooting them his best death glare, and watching in glee as they fled to whatever sleazy rock they crawled out from.

"I guess there not coming." Chrona murmured softly, shifting her gaze trying to avoid the death glare Ragnarök was giving her. She knew he was in a bad mood, and few things could be worse if he was in a bad mood.

"No shit!" He snarled, taking her hand he pulled her roughly behind him as he started towards Shibusen. Until he heard a rather loud cat call to his right, causing Chrona to bump into him as he stopped abruptly. Following Ragnarok's glare, she saw a boy no older then 17 his build was lean and was dressed in a black t-shirt and drooping baggy blue jeans. His gaze was lustful and she felt a tinge shoot down her spine as he raked his gaze down her frame. She pressed herself into Ragnarok's back trying to make herself as invisible as possible.

"Hey come on now baby, don't be like that." The boy drawled, catching Chrona's gaze as he advanced towards her. Ragnarök snarled pulling Chrona fully behind him, shielding her from the teens view.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy sneered, not really caring about what he thought to be man in front of him.

"I'm the guy who's going to impale you and spill your guts for the crows to feed on if you don't back the hell off Fucker!" Ragnarök hissed, causing Chrona's eyes to widen as she felt his blood lust and rage through their bond. This wasn't good, no,no,no, this wasn't good at all! Ragnarök was already in bad mood to start with and this stupid kid had to go and make things worse.

The teen scoffed apparently not phased by the threat.

"You gonna make me?"

Ragnarök grinned wider then a any human could, his pointed teeth poking out behind his lips making him look like a true demon even though he was in human form. He cackled as he phased part of his arm into a blade.

"You bet your sorry fucking ass I am."

Realization suddenly dawned on the boy as his gaze fell upon the transformed part of Ragnarok's arm.

"Y-your a weapon?" The teens gaze flicked from Ragnarök to Chrona and back again.

"Fuck this I'm out!" The boy speed off to the nearest alley way, ignoring Ragnaroks snarls to come back and finish what he started.

Ragnarök grunted phasing his arm back to normal,"What a shame, I was hoping I would get the chance to impale the little shit!" He snarled softly before grabbing Chrona's arm again.

"Were going."

Chrona knew better then to argue.

:SOUL EATER:

Chrona quickly changed clothes giving herself a once over, before moving towards the bed were her weapon lay waiting.

Chrona instantly relaxed at the feeling of her weapons touch. And shivered as she felt his lips on her throat.

"Hey, Ragnarök?"

He grunted in response showing he was listening as he remarked her on her shoulder.

"Thanks for today, I know it was hard for you."

Leaving her shoulder he glared at her.

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

She smiled knowingly.

"Not at all."

:Soul EaTer:

"Oi Chrona!!"

Chrona smiled at the Thompson sisters before giving a shy nod towards Kid, who nodded back.

"Were sorry we didn't show up yesterday!" Liz and Patty bowed apologetically.

"Its alright, were where you?" Chrona asked softly, hoping she wasn't being to brash.

"Oh you know Mr. Symmetrical over here." Liz sighed as she pointed at her miester. Her sister giggled while Kid shot the two a cross look.

" He had a symmetry check yesterday, so we had to look at everything in the house to make sure it was right." Liz grumbled while Patty fell to the floor laughing.

"We even had to check the outside, right nee-chan?" Patty managed in between her fits of laughter.

"I think its about time we got to class." Kid interjected having enough of the conversation. Marching ahead of his weapons in obvious irritation.

Chrona nodded, "Hai."

"So? How was your day yesterday?" Liz asked, as they headed towards the class room.

Chrona smiled, "Ragnarök will tell you later."

Liz frowned perplexed," Ragnarök?"

Later that evening strings of curses could be heard as Ragnarök marched down the hall, leaving two amused sisters in his wake.

"Really possessive isn't he?" Liz drawled, glancing at her sister who erupted in a fit of giggles.\

A/N: Sorry for the rushed ending. Review and tell me your thoughts, and oh to the people I didn't respond to in my last fic or fics I'm not sure which, I apologize and I thank you now for reviewing. And I think I'm going to stop writing soon and let the better writers write GOOD fiction for Soul Eater. Anyway till next time.


End file.
